Red Dead
The Red Dead is a video game series created by Rockstar Games, creator of the famous GTA series, Manhunt series and Midnight Club series. The series consists of two standalone games and a downloadable content. The theme of Red Dead is in the western era, both American and Spaghetti. Since it was in the early and late Frontier, horse are only available transportation at the time. Gameplay is rather free-roam, whilst on the first game is a linear, which consist of mixed shooting, action and adventure genre. The series plots on revenge and redemption, sometimes affect on the protagonist and the story. Mostly, antagonists tries to kill and betray the protagonist, which ends up being killed. Overview All the games takeplace in the "Wild West" era sometime during the time frame of the 1880's and 1914. Both main titles are third-person shooters, but there are key gameplay differences between both. The franchise's trademark game mechanic is the Dead-Eye targeting sytsem, which allows the player to paint targets on the battlefield then attack with a flurry of bullets. Both games also share similair themes of the Western genre of media. Although both protagonistsare completely and totally unrelated, they share the same facial scars and devotion to their family. The lead character of the first game, Red Harlow, appears to be an amalgamation of various Western Clint Eastwood-inspired characters from assorted movies, mainly the "Man with No Name" from the "Dollars" films and the titular character from the 1970s film "The Outlaw Josey Wales". Red Dead Revolver is a fairly linear game, withmostof the action driven by the story. The game also reproduces a "grainy film" effect and uses music that is highly influenced by the music of famous Spaghetti Western composer Ennio Morricone. Revolver was not a widly acclaimed success but recieved mixed reviews in its day. Red Dead Redemption is not a sequel to Red Dead Revolver, instead it is a loosely-based, semi-spiritual succesor to the previous title. Redemption boasts an incredibly broad, open game enviroment comprised of three unique territories representing different regions in the American Southwest and Northern Mexico. There are many things to do aside from the main story such as hunting, gang hideouts, treasure hunting, and exploring. Redemption's setting is also a near 30 years after thatof Revolver's, taking place in the dying days of the "wild west," as technology and civilization seep into the border states. The player takes control of John Marston, an old-fashioned, "reformed" ex-outlaw who is being forced by morally questionable federal agents to hunt down his former gangmates in exchange for hisfamily's safe return. Despite being averypre-developed and pre-defined character,it is up to the player if Marston is good or evil as the game utilizes an honor system that tracks the players actions morally. Redemption also is the first in the franchise to feature a comprehensive multiplayer experience. Redemption has achieved critical acclaim since its release and has a steady online community. Setting The games sets on the Western setting, with canyons and towns alike. In Red Dead Revolver, the setting of the game is transitory which Red moves from town to towns. After the release of Red Dead Redemption, the player can now interact with the environment. The location is bigger than the previous game, ranging from canyons to deserts. But, the player cannot reach to the outer limit because of borders surrounding the place (i.e. mountains and deep ravines). There are several towns that the player can venture and people to interact. The settings on both games are located in USA, unknown if the series is a canon to the GTA series, like most games created by Rockstar. Games Red Dead Revolver Red Dead Revolver is the first game of the series, it was released in 2004. It is a linear shooting-adventure gameplay that the player must progress through. The story roles on Red Harlow, where his family is killed by Governor Griffin. After they are killed, Red became a bounty hunter and makes his way to find Griffin to avenge his family. The game receives mixed reviews. It received a 75% in GameRankings. Red Dead Redemption Red Dead Redemption is the second game released by Rockstar in 2010. Not like Revolver, the game is a free-roam style where the player can venture and interact with different kinds of things. The game carries most of the gameplay of its predecessor like the Dead-Eye Targeting but adds more improvement to it, but with the same setting of the previous game. The story takes place in 1911, where John Marston must find Bill Williamson to have his family returned safety after being abducted by Edgar Ross. After its release, it gained universal acclaimed from several gaming websites due to its open world gameplay. So far, the game has a 95% in both GameRankings and Metacritic. Because of that, the following released a Multiplayer DLC Outlaws to the End. DLC Outlaws to the End Outlaws to the End is a downloadable content of Redemption, released in June 22, 2010. It is a multiplayer DLC with six new mission to take from, available in Xbox Live Marketplace and the PSN Network for free. The DLC is a multiplayer-based content with additional achievements/trophies, adding the Redemption achievements to 58. Application RDR Gunslingers RDR: Gunslingers was released in Facebook prior to Redemption. It is a browser game where players duel against friends and strangers. The gameplay is very basic, the player duel and and the game calculates a battle with a random outcome based on player class and any spent skill points. Likely, the game has achievements available and classes to choose. The game is still available in Facebook, even after the DLC and the Redemption released. Category:Red Dead Revolver Category:Red Dead Redemption